Complicated
by Becca-VON-infiniti
Summary: He was the image of perfection within my mind and no amount of disgust expressed by my brother or my creator could persuade me to think otherwise. He was so young yet so wise in the ways of a hero that he was forced to become. ONE-SHOT possible full story later on (Trunks/18)


**A/N:** This is a ONE-SHOT Trunks and Android Eighteen story I wrote just for the sake of adding more stories to this pairing because it's my absolute favorite! Let me know what you think! Thanks –Becca

**Complicated **

As the day was giving way unto the dominion of night, I found myself unable to find the peace of mind that allowed for me to partake in the typical evening routine. Most nights were spent in the shadows of the doctor's laboratory until my brother and I grew tired of each other's company and flew off to find a city to destroy with ease. A sport meant for improving accuracy, speed and pleasure in the destruction of the many lives claimed by such a sport. Seventeen played this sport with such enthusiasm it was amazing to me that he still craved to play it.

I quickly grew tired of the same words exchanged between my brother and I just as I had grown tired of destroying city after city. What excitement Seventeen saw in such a routine was beyond my understanding, but I couldn't help but smile at the fact my brother had so much life about him, so much happiness he could barely contain at the sight of dancing flames engulfing a ruined city.

We were told no emotions could be felt, and if the tiniest of feeling came into play, we were to ignore it. Emotions were for the weak, the incapable and the unworthy. A human disease the doctor would call it, something that would serve no good or purpose in the lives of androids.

My brother was quick to cling to that lesson our creator taught us, but I was not so easily convinced. There was something…or I should say someone that allowed my mind to contemplate the idea that perhaps emotions were the one thing that set me apart from becoming the monster I was labeled as being.

That someone was my opponent, my enemy and my rival in every sense of the word; and yet I felt for him. I felt so strongly for him I found my very body was unable to execute the programs instilled within my being to destroy all who stand in my way. I naturally hid these feelings, but even that was becoming a greater obstacle than I had anticipated.

He was the image of perfection within my mind and no amount of disgust expressed by my brother or my creator could persuade me to think otherwise. He was so young yet so wise in the ways of a hero that he was forced to become. He would often preach to me, expressing the evil I was inflicting upon this planet. He once explained my presence as a plague to life, slowly diminishing all sources of hope people so desperately held onto. His words were painful, far more sharp than the sword he wielding in the midst of battle.

I never stopped thinking about him; his very existence was engraved into my mind. Even as we fought, verbally and physically, my heart ached for something more to come from these feelings I had for him. But it was a dream I would never obtain, this was the only driving force for my anger during my attacks upon him. I was so enraged at the fact he saw me as a bio-mechanical demon that was only capable of inflicting pain and suffering.

I was not so different than him, we were far more alike than we were different, and yet his eyes still saw through me as if I was nothing. It drove me crazy and sent me into a frenzy of attacks that would leave him incapacitated after he gracefully crumbled to the ground below.

My brother never wished to kill him; he was the last of earth's defenses as it simply wouldn't be a game worth playing with one petty chance that the game could be lost. My reasoning for allowing his life to continue was the perfect example as to why I wasn't a simple, mindless villain. I never killed him because I had fallen in love with him; secretly and painfully in love with him. If I was to see the light leaving his eyes it would surely mark the end of my life as I knew it. I lived to see him, to hear his voice and to feel the warmth of his breath as he expressed his mighty standing in life as the one who would put an end to our reign of terror.

The day had ended with a battle that was quickly won by the combined efforts of my brother and I; we had left the young warrior face down in the overturned earth that was left by the sheer impact of his fall. The battle was long; all of us had droplets of sweat and blood adorning every exposed area of skin. My brother was now casually stretched out upon a grassy hill and finding comfort in the sounds of screaming humans still alive after the battle claimed the majority of the city.

I allowed him to think I was off to find a new outfit, worthy of wearing in celebration, but I had other intentions. I was searching for the fallen hero; I could contain my feelings no longer. With every breath I took in, a knot of dull pain would grow within me. It was so painful to keep these swelling emotions from bursting at the seams.

The sky was now darkened, only the dull and gentle rays of the moon guided my flight. The chill of winter's breeze was hard to overlook as I continued scanning the ground below in search of him.

Suddenly my eyes caught glimpse of him, still lying in the same place and position we had left him. His body was broken and the obvious exhaustion was evident in his inability to even lift his head from the soil.

I landed softly onto the ground, making no obvious sound to be heard. I then slowly made my way to his side. I was unsure as to what to do or say. I was hoping that these feelings that were still so foreign to my comprehension, would guide me further.

I winced at the sight of the multiple stains of blood decorating his clothing. He looked so fragile and so frail at that very moment; I couldn't help but think of him as a fallen angel, awaiting the strength and courage to regain his place in the sky.

Before my mind could conjure any words worth saying I watched as his head slowly turned towards my direction.

"C-come to finish the job?" his words fell from his lips with a level of coldness I had not yet witnessed. I was unable to speak; every word that I managed to think of got stuck within my throat and began to feel as if I was choking. I blinked constantly, trying to find reason why I had even come here at all. The need to run and run far away began to grow immensely. My thoughts were screaming at me to turn, run away and never look back. My body slowly began to react to the shouting as I found myself turning away from the fallen angel before me.

"Why a-are you here? Why d-did you come back?" his words were slightly softer in tone this time as he began struggling for breath to fill his lungs once more.

I then stopped my pace and lowered my head. Those were questions I wasn't sure I could answer. I then felt the slight burning of tears swelling within my eyes. My astonishment led my hands to touch the hot liquid now tracing its way down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I wasn't sure what the cause was for such a reaction to ensue. Perhaps my circuitry was damaged during the battle today; something was surely in need of repairing. My eyes have never shed a single tear since my creation.

My tears and now slight sobbing was heard as Trunks spoke yet again, this time sounding in a gentle fashion that was calming to my ears. "Are you crying? I'm surprised…I wasn't aware that you were c-capable of such a t-thing." He was still struggling to breathe through the obvious painful state he was reduced to.

I turned to watch him slowly begin to move. His head hung low as he began to bring his limbs into a sitting position that took a toll on his exhausted body. I could see, even in the dull illumination of the moonlight, his jaw muscles clenching tightly in hopes of silencing his yelps of pain caused by each movement.

I began to sense myself feeling guilty for his pain; which was just as shocking to realize as my tears. Every wall of strength I worked for years to put forth was crumbling in the matter of minutes as I stood looking down at my opponent. I was quickly overwhelmed by the rush of emotions that I never gave time to explore nor did I ever care to.

My mind then returned at Trunks' comment. He didn't think I was capable of feeling? To say I felt insulted would be an understatement. But I couldn't deny his reasoning for saying that; I haven't exactly shown him otherwise.

"I am more than capable…of feeling." I said boldly, despite my voice shying into a whisper.

"Could have fooled me." He said trying a laugh before quickly grasping his side in pain from the sudden intake of air.

"You don't know everything about me. In fact, I would say that you don't know me at all." I said forcing my arms to cross tightly across my chest. I held my head up to show my aggravation, but was simply hoping it would keep my tears from continuing to fall.

"Why would I want to know you? Don't pretend that the blood from your hands are now washed clean because you've found some sick amusement in conversing with me." He spat. His words cut so painfully deep; it was hard not to scream out in protest. I bit my tongue; I had no choice because his words were true even if I detested hearing them.

"Your words hurt far more than any blow I've ever thrown at you." I said, still wondering what malfunction was allowing me to speak from my heart rather than my main computer programming.

I watched as he lifted his head, revealing an eyebrow raised high in confusion at my very statement. I allowed my head to lower to meet his gaze. The moon was beaming down upon us, as if nothing else in the world mattered to the heavens except for the moment, this very conversation we were having.

I felt heat flushing into my cheeks as I began to admire the way the moon enhanced every feature the young sayain had. He was so handsome, even in his bloody and bruised state; I was in awe of how handsome he truly was. He was perfect…he was everything I wasn't and I admired that about him. He was the saint whereas I was the sinner. He was good when I was evil; he was man and I was machine. The differences we had stood between us, yet the moonlight was revealing that perhaps some stretch of common ground could be found.

I saw his lips curl slightly into a smile that made my knees want to buckle right where I stood. His blue eyes were now following every outline of my body; my cheeks were now feeling as if they were engulfed in flames.

"You…are so cold, yet so beautiful. Like a flower captured by the morning frost…awaiting the warmth of the Sun." my eyes widened and I was instantly left speechless. My body was trying to refrain from running towards him and wrapping my arms around him; however I took a few steps towards him. The young man then found some remaining strength as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought…I'm so confused as to what's going on here. Eighteen, why did you come find me tonight? Tell me." He spoke gently.

"I don't know." I said while finding my gaze slowly making its way to the ground.

"Yes you do; say it." he insisted as I watched his steps come to a stop inches before me.

"It's complicated Trunks." I instantly adored the feeling of his name being spoken.

"Oh, I know. Trust me. It's been complicated for awhile." He said chuckling softly. I looked up at him once more as his words caught me off guard. Had he known how I felt about him all this time? Was I so transparently obvious?

"You've been holding back in our fights for far too long for me not to notice. I've seen your eyes, I've met your gaze so often now Eighteen…you can't honestly stand here and tell me that there's not a reason why you're here, standing before me tonight." His words were becoming so intimate and so direct, I felt my heart race. It was becoming hard to swallow as my breathing began to try to catch up with the beat of my heart. I was now nervous at how the conversation had instantly shifted.

I don't know what I was expecting or if this was a dream finally coming to life but I found it hard to find the strength or courage to utter a single word.

"You do feel…don't you?" he asked while I felt the warmth of his touch trace the side of face where tears had etched their way into my still battle-stained skin.

The feeling of his skin connecting with my own was a feeling I would now crave for the rest of my existence.

"I feel…for you." I managed to say. I watched as he instantly closed the small distance that stood between us. I looked up at his eyes that were filled with the same longing and attraction I had been trying hard to keep from being noticed. The moon and stars were reflecting in his gaze as I felt the warmth of his breath upon my features.

Our eyes were locked, I felt as if a mental conversation was taking place as we continued to gaze into each others eyes. We could never be together and we may never find ourselves in this situation again; but it didn't matter and we weren't going to allow it to matter. Tonight was…complicated but it was a night we'd never forget.

I allowed my eyes to close as Trunks leaned in until I felt his lips pressing gently upon my own. Like fire, the attraction between us ignited from the contact.

All struggles and confrontations were laid aside as was our differences as we kissed so intensely in the moonlight. That very moment I knew, without doubt or the circuits of my being insisting otherwise, that I was in love with the lavender-haired sayain. His touch and his words would forever make up my every dream. The remote dream of becoming together in a new world yet to unfold was now closer in reach than it was before. We…we're complicated; and as our kiss continued to give way to exploring hands and softly spoken words, I realized that complicated was perfectly acceptable. For now…


End file.
